


Haunted Future

by Gothqm_corner



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ghost!Thomas, Modern!Reader - Freeform, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothqm_corner/pseuds/Gothqm_corner
Summary: After moving to Allerdale Hall you experience a horrifying attack,luckily a ghost by the name of Thomas is there to help





	Haunted Future

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to be a series so this is only chapter 1.I have also posted this on Tumblr under the user @gothqm-corner !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to Allerdale Hall you experience a horrifying attack,luckily a ghost by the name of Thomas was there to help

You were Y/N L/N,the current resident of the infamous Allerdale Hall.The mansion,even though under construction,was a bargain.You've heard stories about it's hunting but that didn't really bother you,if anything it pulled you in,it was a historical piece and even better cheap.  
It was coming near the end of your first month living there,other than some bumps in the night,nothing seemed out of the ordinary,if you were being honest it kind of disappointed you,from what you've heard about the place you were expecting more.Currently you were trying to relax in a hot bath,trying to forget about the events that happened that day.In your memory burned the face of the man that had been following you all the way from your job to your home,his wicked grin when you said you had a weapon was unforgettable.See you could deal with ghosts,hauntings,but what really scared you were the living,out to do harm to others.You debated contacting the police but decided against it,at the end of the day you really had nothing on your mysterious stalker.After your bath you made your way towards your bedroom,wanting to sleep away the events of the day and hope they don't occur again.Your bedroom smelled old,not in a bad way,more in a 'book that had been cherished for centuries' way,you've grown to enjoy it.After putting on the smallest amount of clothing you headed to bed,falling asleep as soon as you closed your eyes,which was surprising given your current anxieties.  
In the middle of the night you were awoken by a crash,the sound of braking glass.You jolted from your bed,blinking away your tiredness and trying to figure out what's going on.The crash was followed by a few muffled sounds,seemingly coming from your kitchen.You grabbed the knife that you always kept under your bed and headed down the stairs.You knew which floorboards squeaked so you did your best avoiding them.Stepping into the hall you peaked into your kitchen.You couldn't figure out who it was but two things were certain there was someone there and they were a living,breathing human.You figured that out by the blood that was dripping from their hand,seemingly caused by the broken window.Without a second thought you barged at the intruder,pinning them again the counter.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?" you demanded to know,the knife in your hand against their,or should you say his,throat,it was the guy that followed you back from work.  
"Isn't it clear kitten,I'm your secret admirer" the man chuckled,clearly not concerned at all by the current situation.In what seemed like a flash,he kicked you in the stomach,causing you to groan in pain.Luckily you managed to not let go of the knife,so in a mix of adrenaline and fear you striked at him,your knife piercing through his skin.In a matter of seconds he was out cold,dead.Sitting there,in a shock,you were brought back to reality when a voice behind you spoke.  
"Oh dear is he dead?" it questioned,which caused you to snap around,hoping to god there wasn't another intruder.What you were met with was something much scarier but also weirdly calming.I'm front of you stood a man,his jet black hair complimenting his pale skin,an unnatural shade of pale.After staring for what seemed like forever,it hit you,you were looking at a ghost.At that moment you tried your best not to crumble,the dead man on the ground and the one talking to you were too much for any human to take.Sitting on the counter you put your head in your hands and let the sobs that you were holding in escape your lips,all you wanted to do was go to bed.You were too shocked to notice the man coming towards you,his hands now stroking away your tears.He didn't seem like wanting to cause you any harm.  
"Go rest" he quietly said,leading you towards your living room couch.You felt as you should've screamed,fought,asked him what the hell was going on,but you couldn't,you felt broken,too lost in thought to move anything another than your legs that were following the man.It didn't take long for you to doze off,letting your fear and exhaustion fade away.

Waking up,your brows furrowed in confusion at the fact that you were in your living room.Soft sunlight was caressing your face but you couldn't enjoy the moment for too long,the memories of that night hitting you like a wave.You thought,wished,that it was all a dream,that you hadn't actually killed a man and seen another dead one.Slowly lifting yourself off the couch,you went to the kitchen.There was nothing there,no blood,no body,nothing.You chuckled at yourself,thinking it was stupid for you to actually think the events of last night happened,that was until you heard a familiar voice  
"I cleaned up for you,that man won't be bringing you any more troubles" Turning around you came face to face with the black haired man from before,the ghost.You cursed loudly,letting surprise fill your features.  
"I apologize if I startled you,I don't mean for my presence to cause any discomfort" he spoke softly,putting his weight from one foot onto the other.  
"Who the hell are you?" you asked,trying your best not to freak out  
"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself,I am Sir Thomas Sharpe" with a soft smile painted on his face he came towards you  
"I am the previous owner of this place,though it's much different from what it was in my time,I still know it best" the man,whom you now learned was named Thomas,spoke  
You had so much to talk about,so many questions  
"Would you like to stay for tea?" you asked,hoping that he was willing to explain to you what the hell was going on.


End file.
